epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Ike vs Boba Fett: Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History
Hey there! It's finally time for a new installment of Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History! Don't have much to say about this battle except it's been planned for a very long time. As soon as I thought up this matchup, I felt that it was perfect. I just put it on the side for a bit as I wanted to tackle other battles first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this battle and either the next or the one after the next will be a lot of fun to write solely because of one of the characters that is going to be used. For now, let's dive into this battle! "Galactic bounty hunter from Star Wars, Boba Fett, and the leader of the Greil Mercenaries from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Ike, battle it out to see which badass mercenaries who seek to avenge their killed father is the better of the two." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! IKE! VS! BOBA FETT!!!! BEGIN! 'Boba Fett:' Looks like I have a new target to face. I'll be sure to blast him far, far away To me, you're worth less than how much your game now sells on eBay A mere rookie thinks he can top the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy? Hopefully it will soon Radiant Dawn on you that your rap skills are a fallacy You're weaker than the heron tribe. I disintegrate my foes like a Bossk How does it feel having less strength than one only good for singing songs? Freezing you with disses so cold, it's like you're being dipped in carbonite Take a lesson from me: you shouldn't have brought a sword to a gunfight. 'Ike:' We've been through the same tragedy, but you'll get no sympathy from me. I fight for my friends, something that you lack from what I've seen. I'd chew you out, but the Sarlacc Pit did that job just fine. I fail to see how you're iconic when you barely spoke five lines Your life's now more opaque than a Mist after Disney cut out your backstory I've seen Boba with more flow when I was drinking a cup of bubble tea Throw this Mandalorian out of this battle like Windu out the window Your guns don't scare me. I already have strong ones of my own. 'Boba Fett:' Then you should be. I'm known across space to never miss my shots Between that verse and your two games, I can't tell which is the bigger flop. Unlike you, I ooze badassery and authority solely from my presence And don't talk about being iconic. Smash is your only prominence. 'Ike:' Still going at it? You must be thicker than some Fett-uccine. Wash your suit for once. Forget money, paper towels are the Bounty that you need. Any attacks you attempt on me, and it won't be going well. I've got more bars for next time, so it's best that you prepare yourself. 'Boba Fett:' As you wish, but you'll soon regret telling me that That baby from South Park can put up a better fight. How sad. Just stick to talking with some furries about civil rights And Soren is the closest thing you'll ever get to having a wife Since you're barely taking steps in having an Eternal Bond with Elincia Or any women for that matter. You're a bigger pussy than the ones in Gallia. Treat this like your ending and simply disappear from this fight Or you can play the role of your father while I'll be the Black Knight 'Ike:' The supposed greatest bounty hunter isn't all he's cracked up to be. 'Cause three verses in, and they let me down more than the prequel trilogy. I'm assisting nobles while you're completing missions for some fat slug The only V.I.P. you worked for was when you ran an errand for Vader once It's as if you're holding Lehran's Medallion with your violent tendencies You accomplished nothing of significance. I brought two races to peace. Head back to your Slave 1 before I pull a Great Aether on your end But you can come back anytime if you feel like sparring with me again. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Ike Boba Fett Hints for the next battle Waterflow.jpg muda muda muda.gif Category:Blog posts